Adventurous Journey
by Renegade Zero
Summary: One girl, a Pikachu and an obnoxious rival. Throw in a madman's plot to take over the world, a severaly misunderstood pokemon and a bit of everything else and you've got this story. R&R please.


Damnit, I hate how this thing slaughters the lyrics of the songs I'm using.... anyways I do not own pokemon, I do not own the songs used. And if you think otherwise, you need to get a new brain. Anyways, an OT Trainer fic. With a plot unseen in... several years-

Shinigami: As if.

Apollo: Shh

- As I was saying. This is a sorta parody of the Anime. But only slightly. Semi based on the games. Semi based on the anime with originality thrown in by me. And on with the first chapter. And ignore the spelling errors or other mistakes...

_

* * *

_

__

_- How many times is it gonna take / Till someone around you hears what you say / You've tried being cool / You feel like a lie / You've played by their rules / Now it's their turn to try / So back off your rules / Back off your jive/ Cause I'm sick of not living / To stay alive -  
**The Offspring - All I Want**_  
  
"No buts young lady! Now, march yourself up those stairs and get to bed!" Ryan sweatdropped as she checked the time. It was only three thirty in the afternoon. And the thought of missing dinner wasn't pleasing. But Ryan knew what was coming and as she opened her mouth to apease her mother with a submissive answer, her mother let out the water works.  
  
"Waaaah! All I want is for you to be able to have your own journey, but do you take dear old mother's advice?! No!" 'Oh crap.' Ryan thought to herself, trying to edge away. But her mother caught the girl by an arm and hung on for dear life. "I don't want you to fail! You'll break my heart if you just give up! Please Ry darling, listen to mommy for once!!! Waaaah!!!"  
  
Ryan flinched, the guilt trip was working. (As was the horrible wailing noises.) "Alright, alright. Mom, I'll goto bed early."  
  
"Yay!" Lilian exclaimed and hugged her daughter something fierce before letting the squeazed child go. Ryan huffed and weezed, trying to gain her second wind as her mother hummed and skipped off. Staring after the fourty something woman, Ryan wondered if her mother ever had a basket full of marbles to begin with. Or was born with about most of them missing.  
  
Then lost the rest growing up.  
  
But this, like other questions about the universe was better left unanswered Ryan mused, as she sulked up the steps to her room. Slowly walked down the hallway and turned into her room, shutting the door behind her. Almost absently, she turned the tv on as she passed it, heading to her dresser to get changed into a pair of red shorts and a blue sleevless t-shirt along with her undergarments. Her mother had always claimed her most embaresing moments had been when she'd run off somewhere in her PJ's without realing it. And thanks to these tales and what her mother bought for her (Pink Psyduck PJs and Orange Poliwag ones), Ryan always dressed in what she was going to wear the next day. Behind her, the TV blared out the fight that was going on.  
  
"Oh, and it looks like the Challenger's Nidorino is clearly outclassed by Bruno's Onix folks, but the Challenger isn't giving up without a fight. The Onix rears up with a mighty bellow even the deaf could hear (and in the background there is this awesome sound, like an earthquake and the sounds of trees being felled at the same time) as Bruno commands it use it's most devistating attack so far; Tackle! The rock snake is charging and the opponents Nidorino isn't even trying to dodge! It looks like this fight is over and- Wait! Oh heavens, the Nidorino pulled off a death defying stunt! He jumped over the giant snake's head and landed on it's back!  
  
"He's now using some sort of aqua attack folks! It looks like this is a legal move called; Bubble Beam! Oh my,this trainer really has used his brain to get over Bruno's brawn! Onix doesn't like this bubble bath one bit! He's started to thrash and ignore Bruno's commands. The judges are frowning on this one folks, and ordering Bruno to recall his last pokemon and forfiet the match so the bystanders in the stands aren't hurt by a thirty foot rampaging rock snake. And he is! Folks, for the first time in many years, Bruno has been defeated! Stay tuned tomorrow to find out if this kid has what it takes to stand up to the-"  
  
Ryan turned off the tv with a sigh. The announcer had almost reminded her why she didn't want to start her journey to become a pokemon trainer. Lance Draco, the champion of the Elite and the wielder of the most powerful, and rarest creatures ever; Dragon's. No one was even allowed to try and capture a Dragon even if by accident without first having Lance's aproval. And anyone caught poaching a Dragon pokemon was fined heavily, or had their license removed. Permanently.  
  
Pulling the hair scrunchy from her still dampish hair, the fourteen year old wondered if she even had what it took... Giving her head a shake to chase away these thoughts, Ryan was rewarded by her hair slapping her square in the face. Scowling, Ryan brushed angrily at the strands before crawling into bed. Yawning, the girl reached over and clicked her clock for the alarm (forgetting that she hadn't reset the time for four thirty am..) and pulled her pillow over her head. In a vian attempt to drown out the sounds of downstairs and outside. After what felt like an eternity, Ryan fell asleep..  
  
_"Hm... Squirtle is said to be the easiest..." Ryan murmured to herself as she reached out for a pokeball on a table. Only as her fingers brushed against it, the red and white sphere with a water droplette on it burst open. Sending a great big blast of red energy and light crashing forth. Which quickly took the form of a very largeturtle pokemon.  
  
"Blaaast! Toise!" The blue turtle pokemon bellowed out.  
  
Ryan's eyes grew wide, and she screamed, cowering at the giant pokemon. When several seconds passed and nothing happened, Ryan risked opening her eyes. And wished to god she hadn't. Standing before her now wasa big, black Charizard. Ryan screamed as the black fire dragon grinned evily. Throwing it's head back and releasing a jet of neon blue and electric yellow flame. As she stumbled to get away from the fire pokemon, Ryan tripped and fell on her but. As she raised her head, expecting the fire dragon to be nearly on her, insteadshe found a Venusaur._  
  
"AH!" Ryan shouted out when a load of vines came streaming out of the leaves from it's back and grabbed her.Some squeazed her while others attacked her by tickling. Laughing so hard tears were streaming down her face, Ryan was about to beg for mercy when noisy racket rang out..  
  
Ryan shot up on her bed, eyes wide and looking much worse for wear. Grumbling, she blinked her eyes rapidly, wondering why it was so dark... when the pillow case on her head was pulled off. "Goodmorning, sleepy head! I was just about to get you up when the alarm rang!" Her all too cheerfull mother beamed as she set down Ryan's pack on the edge of the bed. Ryan yawned then stretched. "Mom, it's only four... no one has the right to be happy to be up at that time."  
  
"Four? Why, baby, it's nearly nine thirty."  
  
For a minute, Ryan sat there. Shocked and unbelieving. It wasn't untill her mother picked up the alarm clock and showed her that it was really was half past nine. Uttering words no one could comprehend the meaning of, Ryan shot out of her bed, stumbled on the sheet and fell face first onto the floor. Cursing mildly under herbreath; Ryan shot to the bathroom, then back out. Grabbed her pack, ran down the stairs with a tooth brush still in her mouth and out the door in a blur.  
  
Lilian only shook her head at the blur that had been her daughter. "To be young and foolish again." She commented, a small smile graced her lips as she remineced about her past adventures as a trainer.  
  
-  
  
'I can't believe mom didn't get me up sooner!' Ryan thought to herself as her feet beat an odd rythem down thepacked dirt path to the Professor's lab. 'He has to have something left! Please not the rabid Charizard, the blood thisrting Blastoise or the Tickle happy Venusaur!' Chanted the mantra thought by Ryan as she turned acorner so sharply she all but ran into a group of young adults that had stopped by the town to catch a few of the Pallete only pokemon suck as the rare and elusive Tangela's, Mr Mimes and the odd Snorlax or two.  
  
"Sorry!" Ryan called out just before she turned another sharp left down another path. Almost crying in joy and frustration when the lab came into sight. She was close to obtaining a pokemon. But she didn't want too.A muscle cramp took her down only feet from the multitude of steps that led up to the lab. Crying out, she was about to meet stone with her face when someone caught her.  
  
"Ah, seems like we have a unlucky one here." A chucking voice commented as Ryan was pulled upright with ease. Fuming at this, Ryan turned and glared daggers at... the chest of the young man that had saved her. Sweatdropping, she looked up and laughed nervously while taking in the sight of the much taller trainer. "Hi, I'm Kevin Royce. And you are?" He asked, holding out a hand. "Uh.. Ryan Tsunami." She replied somewhat unsteadily while taking his offered hand. He gripped her hand and gave a hearty shake of it (almost felt like her arm was pulled off or dislocated) "Pretty name for the little lady," the eighteen year old admited as he let her hand go. "Well, I best be off. Good luck!" And with a wave of his hand, Kevin was gone.  
  
Ryan stood staring into space for a few minutes, not caring one bit when Gary came stalking up. Laughing hiswierd little laugh. "So, Ryan's in love." He sing sang and recived a kick in the shin for his efforts. Scowling, Ryan turned and ignored Gary's high pitched weasle laugh. Mumbling under her breath as she stormed up thestairs. Trying to hide the blush that grew on her cheeks at each taunting word. But it's not everyday a guy almost two feet taller than you, with bright red hair and dark sapphire blue eyes... the blush deepened and was now just below her light brown eyes. Mumbling revenge on Gary, Ryan reached up and pulled the rim ofher light lavender hat down to try and hide the burning blush as she reached the lab's door. Knocking on it lightly. Hoping it wasn't heard. As it seemed to go ignored, Ryan turned and was about to go when the door swung open. Revealing the aging form of Professor Oak, the head authority on pokemon all around Kanto.  
  
"Ah, if it isn't young Ryan?" Professor Oak said kindly, opening the door a little wider. He looked thoughtfull. "And a tad late it seems for a pokemon."  
  
"It's al-"  
  
"Nonsense, I think I have one left..." Without letting Ryan answer, she was grabbed roughly by the arm and dragged inside by the surprisingly strong old man. Pulled past walls with old pictures on them, through a large sitting room with shelf upon shelf of books and into the far back room; Where row upon row of pokeballs lay on storage shelves. Unable to even admire it for very long, Professor Oak presented her with a pokeball. "Now, he's not that tame. I only just recived him a week ago. But he should be trust worthy. Oh, and here's a dex and a handfull of pokeballs! Have fun!"  
  
When Ryan blinked her eyes, and then opened them, she found herself out of the building. She couldn't remember the trip back to the door and wondered if she hadn't imagined it when she felt a wieght in her hand.Lifting it up, a soft ball sized red and white sphere lay on her hand. Shrugging at what could go wrong, she tossed the ball forward. It erupted in bright neon red and white light. And as Ryan held a hand to shield her eyes from the glare, a glorious cry of 'PiiiiiiiiiiiiiKA!' filled the air. Blinking rapidly to chase the glare away from her eyes, and the spots that danced in them still; Ryan focused them on the small yellow mouse like pokemon that stood before her. It, no, as the Professor had said; His cheeks were bright red, eyes of ebony and a completely black lightning bolt of a tail just about his whole body length swung behind him slowly, back and forth.  
  
He stood erect on his two hind paws, while the longer front arms were pulled to his chest in what looked like a mouse version of crossed arms. Two ears as bright yellow as the rest of his body twitched this way and that. As he turned to check out what was behind him, Ryan glimced three stripes running down his back before thePokemon turned back to her.  
  
"Pikachu." He said without enthusiasim.  
  
"That all you can say?" Ryan asked with a cocked eyebrow while pulling dexter out of her pocket. As the pokemon nodded his head, Dexter gave her the information she needed.  
  
_[ Pikachu, the Lightning Mouse pokemon. Pikachu are somewhat timid animals and travel in small 'herds'. They are peacfull by nature, and evolved their ability at storing electricty when hunted by Fearow, Pidgeot and the dangerous Nidoking_ (pictures of said pokemon flashed by almost to quickly for Ryan to take in as the explanation continued). _Beware when Pikachu are angered, their check pouches spark. Also, do not pull on their tails. This specimen is of Age fourteen months and knows Thundershock, Thunderwave, Quick Attack and Bite.]_  
  
The Pikachu flashed his teeth and said; "Pika."  
  
Ryan lifted an eyebrow but let it drop. "So, I guess you're my travel buddy now." She mused, turning her attention from the Pikachu for a few seconds. "Well, come on Orion." Ryan told him, and started to walk away. "Pika?"  
  
"Yes, You. Orion. You're name." Ryan told him without turning around. The Pikachu's eyes got all teary andhe lunged at the human. "PIKA! PiPikacha!" Unknowing the Pikachu had now given her a name, Ryan turned and recived a flying mouse to the chest. Letting out a harsh 'whoof' of air as the mouse drove out nearly all theair in her lungs, Ryan was over balanced and sent down the few hundred steps on her back.  
  
When the hellish trip finally ended, Ryan groaned and sat up. "That wasn't the best way to start today." Standing up, and cracking her back in a few places. Ryan dusted herself off only to find a mild surprise. Orionhugging her like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Chaaaa..." He said softly, eyes closed as he continued to hug Ryan. Sweatdropping, Ryan pulled on the Pikachu by the scruff of his neck. When that didn't work in removing him, she pulled on his tail. Which didn't even annoy him. It was like the human girl had gained a new fuzzy growth on her chest. And people were starting to stare. Casting her eyes about, she shifted her backback off her shoulder and held it infront of her and started the long and embaressing walk out of her home town. Trying not to notice the laughter or snickering that erupted in her passing of the people that lived here.  
  
'Just ignore them. Just ignore them. This isn't too strange. Lalala... ignore the Pikachu glued to my chest... this isn't strange.... ignore ignore ignore...' Strangely though, Ryan's mantra wasn't working as she was all but bolting out of the town. Which seemed to have grown overnight and it felt like fourty minutes had passed, when in fact it was only four, before she reached Small Plains Pass (or dubbed the first route by trainers), it lead to Viridian and onwards. But first she had to make it through the Pidgey, Spearow and other species infested route. Gulping as she took her first step out of her home town, Ryan was filled with dread but quickly chased it away with a slight ammount of hope.  
  
"I can do this." She thought aloud. And was backed up by Orion as he stated; "Pika PiPikacha."  
  
"Yeah, whatever you said, Orion." She murmured to the Pikachu as he finaly let go of her and moved to her shoulder, and started to gnaw on her hat. "Shoo, stop that you lil pest." Ryan demanded, and shook a finger at the mouse. But Orion just laughed and grabbed a hold of her finger, gnawing on it gently. Rolling her light brown eyes, Ryan started to move forward after pulling her finger away from the Pikachu. She felt his small claws dig in gently on her shirt and poke her skin, but he didn't draw blood. And aslong as she didn't jostle him too much, the rodent type was happy enough sitting like some bird pokemon on her shoulder. Chattering away in his own tounge.  
  
"Pi?" Orion muttered, turning his head while focusing both his ears where he looked. His frown of concentration grew to a frantic look as he raised a paw and pointed off in the direction. "Pika! PiPikapika! Chu!!" Orion was getting excited as sparks shot out of his cheeks.  
  
"Okay, okay!" Ryan yelled out as the Pikachu all but lunged off her shoulder. Black tail ramrod straight as heran to where he had alerted something was going on. "Jeeze.. I'm not cut out for this," Ryan wheezed, just about ready to find a place and curl up for a nice long sleep. Then the buzzing came to her ears. At first she thought it was her imagination, but then it grew louder. Cries of pain added to the excited buzzing as Ryan came to a halt on the crest of a slight rise. Doubling over, she almost virtually ignored as she collected herself. It wasn't untill he shocked her slightly did she look up, anger dancing in her eyes untill she saw what Orion was trying to alert her to.  
  
Two rabbit like pokemon, one a bright pink and the other a dark blue were running around as three Beedrill chased them, urged on by a person wearing a black spandex suit with a bright silver R on his chest. "Hurry up my pokemon, finish them off and we can hurry home!" The man called out to his pokemon. His voice cracking in a few places, like he'd been kicked in the groin as a chroir boy and hadn't quite recovered yet.  
  
The three bee pokemon buzzed as the flew high into the air. Their stingers starting to glow dangerously. Even though Ryan didn't know much about pokemon. She did know enough about Beedrill.  
  
"Orion! Go, Thundershock them!" Ryan commanded, leaping to the challange as Orion cried out his name valiantly. The spandex guy turned, confused. Only to be shocked severaly by the small rodent as Orion ran on all fours, galloping as he ran to the pokemon's rescue. "Pi, Pi, Pi, Pi," he uttered, rising to his hidn feet when he reached the cowering pokemon. Sparks surged over his small frame as Ryan called out for him to attack, and he did.  
  
Waves of power snaked out from his cheeks while sparks danced and cracked in the air between his ears. "PIKA!" Orion shouted, sending the tendrils at the bee's. With confused cries they crashed into the ground. Unable to move for a short period of time. "Pika! Pipikacha Pikachu!" Orion yelled back at Ryan while pointing to the pokemon beside him. Ryan seemed unable to understand the concept of the demand for a few seconds, then it dawned on her. Pulling two of the five pokeballs from her belt, Ryan threw them forwards and watched as they arced through the air. Going insanely far for such a weak arm she had. The twin pokemon were unable to even dodge as they were so weak when the balls struck them. Sucking them inside asa beam of energy without even a struggle. Then, instead of returning like she'd seen with other trainers, the balls dropped to the ground and Ryan looked on, amazed she had caught them, and stunned about her bad luck.  
  
Orion snapped out something and grabbed the two spheres, shoving them into his mouth and causing his cheeks to bulge like a greedy Rattata's mouth when they found food in abundance. "Chuu..." He complained and ran to Ryan, reaching her side as she knelt down, holding out her hands for the slightly soggy pokeballs. Orion leapt to her shoulder just as the man in the black spandex started to come too.  
  
"Exit, stage anywhere!" Ryan exclaimed and ran the way they had come. Orion gave a cry of agreement and they were off. Or rather the human was as Dexter beeped from her pocket and din't even wait to be pulled outas the annoying device gave information about the two pokemon she had just saved by capture.  
  
_[ Nidoran male, the Poison Rabbit pokemon. Nidoran male are extremely dangerous poison types. When angered they secret a powerful poison at the base of their diamond hard horns. While wild fire in tempers, they can be extremely loyal to their trainers or mates. Specimen is around twenty eight months old and knows Horn Attack, Poison Sting, Tackle, Leer and Double Kick.]_  
  
Ryan frowned as she was forced to listen to the robotic voice as it continued, explaining the second pokemonshe caught. But atleast it helped her learn what she had caught exactly. She'd never seen these kind of Pokemon before.  
  
_[ Nidoran female, the Poison Rabbit pokemon. Nidoran female are more shy and timid then their male counter parts. Docile unless provoked, they tend to use claws and teeth rather than their much shorter and duller horns. Specimen is around twenty months old and knows Double Kick, Bite, Growl, Scratch and Tackle.]_  
  
'Well, that's helpfull.' Ryan thought as she pumped her arms. Cresting another hill before stumbling down thegrassy ground. A angry shout came from behind her and it forced Ryan to go faster, ignoring how her body protested to this quick movement. Her back felt like it was going to break while arms and legs burned like liquid fire ran through her viens.  
  
Ragged breathing escaped her lungs as the batterd organs tried to do their duty while a pounding heart thudded in her chest. Pushing blood throughout her body. Then the best sight so far reached her eyes as she ran around a few stunted trees; terrifying a few Pidgey's. The road to Virdian. Reliefe flooded through Ryan as she made it onto the hard packed dirt, trampled by so many feet from countless new trainers. Ryan knew she and her pokemon weren't safe from whomever that man was in black that still chased them. Atleast not yet. But if she stayed on the path, she'd have a chance of being spotted by another Trainer, or an Officer Jen.  
  
"Pi, pika, pi, pika, pi, pika," Orion chanted as Ryan ran, trying to help the human stay in rythem as she moved. And keep her mind focused on something other than the aching pain in her back and legs. The Pika's and Pi's grew raspy with each minute that passed, and the sun slowly rose to midday. And still Ryan didn't stop. Orion might have been able to fight off a beedrill. Maybe even all three. But the difference between those that would stay and fight and Ryan was this girl wasn't a hero. She didn't try and do the brave thing. If it had been up to her, she'd have still been slumbering in her bed. Untroubled by men with bad tastes in clothing. And at last, the city was just in sight. Sweat rolled off her brow and dripped from her chin. She felt dry as a bone and wanted to sleep for a week in a nice, comfy. Soft bed.  
  
But her dreams were dashed when harsh buzzing rang out like the toll of the death bell. Two Beedrill burst out from the long grass on either side infront of Ryan. Giving a bleat of terror, she turned. Only to find herself face to face with the third bee pokemon. Then the distant order of their trainer rang over the air. Sealing Ryan's fate.  
  
"Beedrill, Fury Attack!"  
  
As if they were one, the Bee's called out their names and brought their front arm stingers to bear. Ryan might not have been a hero. She may not have been brave. She would even rather have just stayed home with only Orion, dealing with her mother's wailing. But she wouldn't and couldn't stand not doing something. She wouldn't go out on a limb to save or do, or act on anything. But that didn't prevent her in doing what came next.  
  
"Deerrrilll!" The lead Beedrill rang out as she launched a flurry of sharp, hollow and large poisonladen stingers as the human and Pikachu. She and her sisters held no qualms about attacking humans. Ryan saw theattacks coming. She knew they were both dead. So she did the only thing left. With one hand she grabbed the pokeballs from her belt and flung them away from her body. With the other she gripped Orion's black tail, picked him up off her shoulder and chucked him into the grass, just as the attacks hit home.  
  
Shock filled her eyes while pain lanced through her arms. Ran down her legs and rained upon her torso. Legs shook then knees buckled, and Ryan collapsed as the potent Beedrill venom started to take it's toll on her system. She could almost swear she heard Orion scream her name. But that was impossible, right? No human aside from psychics could truely understand a pokemon...  
  
It felt like her heart was beating a million miles an hour. Then it started to slow, and Ryan's ears seemed to only pick up dull, faded sounds as her body grew cold and heavy.  
  
She was unaware as a trainer came pounding up the path, a pokemon at his heals and braying like there was no tomorrow. A scream of pain came from a pokemon as the tiger striped dog took down the bugs with ease. The Pikachu sat near the fallen girl's head, fat pearly tears streaming down his face as one paw stroked her hair. The trainer let his tiger dog loose and watched as it barked, nay, roared and chased both man and bug away. Only returning with it's tounge lolling out of it's mouth from the exertion when she was sure there was no sign of them returning.  
  
By then the human had calmed the Pikachu down somewhat, letting him get close enough to pull out the stingers and adminster treatment that would stall and hopefully prolong the girls chances of survival untill they reached Viridian. As he scooped the girl up, the Pikachu appeared with two pokeballs in it's hands, and leapt up and landed on it's trainer, looking with eyes filled with wary trust at the male human.  
  
"Easy boy, I'm not gonna hurt her, here now. Settle down." He said soothingly, and finally the Pikachu stopped glaring, but the fur on it's tail and back were still raised as the young man carried Ryan away from what could have been the place of her death.

_**-End Chapter One**_


End file.
